Talk:Motorfiesta 2/@comment-35477889-20180819052317/@comment-35477889-20180828061851
I mean no disrespect to you or anyone else that likes the 936/77, but I just don’t really like it. I didn’t enjoy driving it during my brief stint behind the wheel, as the lateral seemed overly optimistic for how it actually cornered, as well as just the general malaise I felt while driving it. It drove as bad as the long tail in my highly subjective opinion, and I just can’t get into how the car looks; I do still like the McLaren design language mostly. The long tail was cheaper, and it got a lot better when I upgraded it (Believe me, when I first drove the 600LT though, I hated it. I was reminded of my favorite misery filled oil tanker in RR3, the 812 Superfast). If the margin of gold loss for the 936/77 had been about the same or less than the long tail I probably would have gotten it (Just as a rule of thumb, I usually only go for cars that have less than -300 net gold loss for the LTS, and the 936/77 has -308.) Obviously the current WTTT will make me pay for my opinion, as my only entry is a bone stock 911-GT1 that I didn’t win either, but hey, that was my choice too. While on the subject of extreme costs, yes, I am not upgrading the F-Type past a few of the cheapest gold upgrades. I agree it is a nifty car in real life probably, but in this game it is subpar at best. It is just too ridiculous. In addition, I might only win one Aussie car after seeing their projected costs on the guide. With all of this added cost I didn’t account for, I am 99.543% sure I will not be getting the Pagani. I predict that, with R$ upgrades, I will make it to Day 2 or 3, with the pros making it to Day 4 or 5 probably. I just can’t risk running too low on gold for the next update. I appreciate the opportunity that flashbacks provide and am an advocate for their continued inclusion in RR3, but I can’t say I will enjoy any of them other than winning the Skylines again (Be that as it may, I think flashbacks are the only reason I really hang around anymore in RR3 anyway). I managed to slog through Path of Defiance this time with my previous PR of 83.3, and it wasn’t as hard as the first time through, which is probably not a coincidence (generally events are easier the second time). I am going to enter Furai Rising later this week to make an attempt at winning the Furai (I will try the cheapest path 1332323 first, but I am not hopeful after watching ME7 and others drag themselves through the event the first time.) Unleash the Beast actually was a relatively fun event the first time, although I think I ended up over upgrading. It seemed like a fun version of the BMW Generations event. For Motorfiesta 2 as a whole, I really don’t know how the developers played it. There are two approaches that they could have taken I suspect. Perhaps they are expecting to make most of their money (in gold spent) out of the LTS events and not the low turnout in a special event, and so this event was geared to be easier than usual. More likely, however, since this is the only special event in this update, they made sure it is going to be memorable in a less than stellar way. I hope it is easy for you and everyone else, though, as it would be a nice detour from the antics of the other recent updates.